CinderBella
by shay0rocks
Summary: Well.. It's a twist on Cinderella. Let's see if Bella can win her prince charming when her step mom, Renee, and two step sisters, Alice and Rose try to hold her back from anything she wants. Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One.**

* * *

**Hey guys! I have been suffering from severe writer's block. I have a story that I am writing that is not a fan fic, plus my fan fic and I am losing it. I can't think anymore. So, I am going to take a break and try something really light. Cinderella is my favorite story, so I thought why not take that and put my own spin on it. It probably won't be very long and hopefully before long I can get back to Stockholm Syndrome for you guys. I hope you enjoy this little fun shortie. :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, or plots. Each belong to their respective owners. I am just playing and hopefully bringing new life to already wonderful characters!  
**

**And on with it...  
**

* * *

**BPOV  
**

I could almost hear the slap before her hand cracked against my cheek. The sting was something I came to know well in the last 10 years.

"Isabella!" My wretched stepmother yelled. "I told you to never come out of your room when we have company."

"I'm sorry Mother." I choked out. I was made to call her that to 'show respect' for all she has 'done' for me.

"You ungrateful little shit." She screamed. "I put a roof over your head and clothes on your back and you can't seem to follow the simplest of rules."

I fought to roll my eyes. "It won't happen again." I replied dutifully.

"You bet your ass it won't. Hand over your keys."

My eyes went wide when I realized what she meant. My father left me his beloved 1955 Chevy truck that he restored himself. It was all I had left of him and that truck was my only source of freedom from the hellhole that I lived in. "B-but.. you can't.."

"Don't argue with me Isabella," she cut me off. "It will only get worse if you do." She had a malevolent glint in her eye almost hoping I would defy her to give her incentive to slap me again or worse.

I grudgingly handed over the keys before going to the kitchen to find ice for my burning cheek and to start dinner.

My dad Charlie married Renee when I was six and he died when I was seven. I was left with Renee to take care of me, and her two god-awful twin daughters, Alice and Rosalie.

I remember being so excited when my dad told me I was getting two sisters that were my age. I even willingly gave up my bedroom for the slightly smaller one across the hall. There was two of them and only one of me. When they moved in my dad was so happy that it made me happy even when Rosalie would pinch me and Alice would pull my hair. Even Renee seemed happy enough back than to treat me somewhat like a daughter.

Things didn't get real bad until after my dad died.

"Whatcha doing?" Alice plopped down on a stool on the other side of the island.

I raised an eyebrow at her stupidity as I pointed to the chicken frying in the pan in front of me. "I'm cooking Alice."

She huffed. "I'm just trying to make conversation Bella. You don't have to be mean." She shook her finger at me as if I was a toddler being reprimanded.

"What do you want Alice?" I asked point blank.

Alice was the only one in this household that has ever been nice to me, but it was usually when she wanted something.

"Bella!" She whined. "I just came to talk." I cut her off with a look. "Fine. I need you to pick up an order for me from Bloomingdales before they close tonight."

I was the go to girl around here for running errands, cleaning, laundry, cooking, etc. It was a shit deal. Well, at least Alice asked and didn't demand. I could say no to her. And I was about to tell her to shove her pick-up where the sun don't shine when a light bulb went off above my head. I looked up to see if one was actually there. It wasn't.

"Oh Alice!" I exaggerated. "I would love to do that for you!" I waited until her eyes fully lit up. "But I can't. Your mom took my car keys away." I ended it with a dramatic pout.

Her face fell and then immediately relit. "I'll change that than you can go after you're done cooking!"

I watched her swing off the stool yelling, "Mom!" at the top of her lungs. That was too easy. I was going to get my keys back.

I was just putting the last platter on the table when Alice came bouncing back in. "Here you go."

I grabbed the keys and held them to my chest. "Thank you."

She shrugged. "Mom said to pick up the dry cleaning as well."

I groaned. "Fine. I'll be back." I took the two slips from her hand, one for her pick up and the other for the god-forsaken dry cleaning, and headed towards the door.

"Oh, Isabella." My stepmother stopped me as I reached for the doorknob leading to freedom. "You have one hour."

"Yes mother." She cleared her throat. "Thank you." I spit out before opening the door.

In my rush to leave, I smacked right into hard muscle and fell back hard on my ass. "Umph."

"Whoa. Where's the fire Bellaroo." Emmett said with a laugh before reaching his hand out to help me up.

"Ewe Emmett don't talk to the trash." Rosalie said as she brushed by us with her nose in the air.

I watched as Renee's face lit up because of her favorite daughter and I turned to grimace at Emmett.

He gave me an apologetic look before following Rose into the house.

"Dinner's on the table." I yelled not holding my breath for any appreciation.

Emmett turned around and gave me two thumbs up. I gave him a small smile in turn, than I saw Renee looking at me and pointing to her watch.

I ran to my truck thinking about how on earth someone as sweet as Emmett McCarty could end up with a stuck up witch like Rosalie. He deserves better.

Rose has been the worst since they all moved in. Even at six, she was a spoiled little brat who kicked and bit when she didn't get her way. After my dad died Rose kicked me out of my room, gave Alice that one, and I was stuck with the small guest bedroom down stairs, away from everyone. I have felt like an outsider ever since and I have been treated like an intruder to boot.

I've never been anything more than a glorified maid in my stepmother's eyes. Sometimes I think that is the only reason Renee kept me around. Well that and her precious reputation.

Yes, poor Renee lost her husband and still kept his brat of a child. How selfless. It made me want to puke.

.

I had 10 minutes to get home after running their errands and I was almost there when my beloved, yet old truck started to whine.

"No. No no no no." I rubbed her dashboard for luck. "You have a mile to go. Just make it home. Please."

As if there were evil, naughty, leprechauns throwing the wrong kind of gold luck my way she sputtered at me and died. My head fell and my forehead thunked on the steering wheel. I said a whispered plea to whoever was listening as I tried to restart her.

Tut. Tut. Tut. Curplunk.

I squeezed my eyes shut to keep my tears of frustration at bay.

"Stupid fucking soda!" Renee always makes me stay in my room whenever her pretentious friends are over, because I am an "embarrassment". I just wanted a drink so I snuck into the kitchen and ran right into Jane, her gold digger friend who went and told on me. If I didn't leave the room, I wouldn't of had my keys taken away, and I would have told Alice no. I wouldn't be sitting here in the middle of the road with 5 minutes to spare. Renee allows for no excuses short of death, and that would be only my death.

I had two options here: If I valued the little freedom I was afforded I should leave the truck and run home. If I valued my truck, I needed to fix it and take the heat when I eventually got home.

I knew my choice. This truck meant the world to me. I huffed and puffed the whole way to the front of the truck. I opened the hood and smoke over coated me. "Son of a .." I waved my arms clearing the smoke away.

The smoke cleared and I blinked twice. The most beautiful man was leaning on my sentimental heap of junk.

"Need some help sweetheart?" His words rolled off his tongue like the sweetest brand of musical air.

I blinked.

"I can take a look of you want.." His perfect finger pointed to the engine. He was Adonis incarnate. He was easily 6 feet tall with a perfect build. Not to lean, with just enough muscle to show through his v-neck shirt. His face had strong angular features with kissable pink lips. His eyes were deep green and his hair was an unruly bronze. He was perfection, plain and simple, and he was standing not 10 feet away from plain ol' me. I almost took a step back, almost.

I blinked again.

He tilted his head to the side looking confused with a half smirk gracing those beautiful lips. "Are you okay?"

I realized I haven't said anything yet. I racked my brain for something to say. "I just wanted a damn soda." Huh. Apparently, my mind was still on that.

He chuckled. "Okay well let me see if I can fix your truck than we can go get you that soda."

I shook my head to clear it. "No. I meant... never mind." I waved the beautiful boy off. "I can fix the truck myself thanks."

He smirked. "Well this I have got to see."

I narrowed my eyes at him and looked at the engine.

The smoke was starting to clear away, but it didn't leave much. I needed tools. I messed with the battery terminals, pulled on the air filter, and also readjusted the belt along the alternator. Usually a few tugs on something will get it started again until I can get to the garage to really fix her up. I backed up, slammed the hood, and hoped for the best.

"Well done. I can't say that I have ever seen a chick work on a car." I rolled my eyes at him. I didn't do much. "I'm Edward Cullen, by the way." He said as he put his hand out for me to shake.

"And I'm late." I said ignoring his hand and heading towards the driver door. "Bye."

"What about that soda?" He asked with a grin.

I shook my head in exasperation and got behind the wheel. He didn't need me and my baggage.

I waved and added a shrug for good measure as I drove away from his shocked, glorious face.

Well color me fucking shocked! I snuck in and nobody was the wiser until Alice found me 10 minutes later! I was in my room and she let out a breath.

"Thank God you are back!" She walked over and picked up both bags off the end of my bed. "I was so afraid for you." Then she left.

I let my shoulders fall. There is always that little bit of hope that eats away at me. I mean would it be so hard to say thank you. "You're welcome." I whisper to still silence.

I was giddy besides the lack of appreciation. I was always in trouble for being late, really for doing anything wrong or right. Renee usually waited by the door for me. When I walked in the door and no one was there, I rushed to my room and laid there. I waited and waited for her to come to me. I wasn't going to her to get my ass kicked. Then Alice came in and I haven't heard a peep from Renee all night.

I was just beginning to think she had no idea that I was late at all when I walked into the kitchen to grab a drink of water before bed.

"Isabella." Her voice hissed from somewhere behind me. I jumped, fell forward letting go of the fridge door, which somehow came and hit me in the back. Hard.

"Son of a." I stopped. That really fucking hurt.

"Do you think I am an idiot?" I figured it was a rhetorical question so I didn't answer, just stared at her evil eyes.

She slams her hand down on the counter in front of her. "I asked you a question!"

"No. I do not think you are an idiot." I like to lie a lot.

She chuckles. Evilly. "You were late."

"My car broke down." I knew it wouldn't work, but I had to say something.

I watch her just stare at me, her lips pursed, in concentration. She is no doubt coming up with a devious punishment for me. There has always been punishment since my father died. Always for the stupidest reasons. I always listened. I always followed directions. Alice and Rose never did. I got in trouble for them.

Watching those cold dead eyes contemplate me, all I can feel is hatred. She is evil. One day she will get what she is due to receive, and I won't lift a finger to help her.

"No library for a month." She smiles. She knows my weaknesses though I try not to show them.

I glare and shrug. I won't let her see how much this will hurt me. That library is my sanctuary.

"Are we done?" I ask trying to control my temper.

"Tsk. Tsk. No attitude Isabella." Her smile widens. "Now thank me."

This part is the worst. Thanking her for a punishment. I think about my college fund. The fund my dad left just for me. The fund she controls until I am 18 even though it is in my name. I force a fake smile. "Thanks mother." I turn and run for my room. As soon as the door closes, I let my tears run. I have never once, since I was nine, for 7 years cried in front of any of them. I will never let them see.

I jump into bed not bothering with PJs. I strip to my underwear and through the clothes on the floor before cuddling up to my pillow. I cry myself to sleep for all the bad luck in the world that seems to rain down on me.

* * *

**Author's note: What do you guys think? Good, Bad, or Ugly? Please let me know. I want lots of reviews to bring me up from my awful depression over this writer's block! Thank you!**

P.S. I am not promising regular updates, sorry. Stick with me and alert it to make sure you always get it! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

****Hm.. Let's keep this story going and see if I can get any reviews.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

I blew through the double doors running straight for Esme. She was the librarian here at the Forks one and only library and my favorite person in the world. She was my only person in the world.

"Whoa child." She said as I hugged the shit out of her. She returned the hug with the same might though. "I missed you this month."

"I missed you too Esme." I gave her a smile. I started to help out at the library whenever I turned 12 and I have been coming here ever since. When I turned 15, Esme gave me little jobs and paid me. It was the best thing I had and she was the closest thing to a mother for me.

"What happened?" Her eyes flashed with anger already knowing it was Renee.

I sighed. "I was 10 minutes late running an error for them because my truck broke down."

"That is just so stupid. I swear if I could get my hands on her," she mumbled.

I laughed. I couldn't help it. Esme was a petite woman. And not only that she was the nicest most considerate person I knew. I would be shocked if she ever so much as stepped on a bug.

"Oh hush child." She smiled. "I just wish I could actually do something for you."

I give her another hug. "You do everything for me Esme. I don't know where I would be without you."

She turns away from me, "let's get to work."

I knew my simple statement meant the world to her. Esme has always been my confidante for all things, especially things dealing with my stepmother and stepsisters. She has been my rock and this library has been my safe haven. I love to read. I always find myself getting lost in the written word, and Esme is just the bonus to this place. She means everything to me. If this was a Cinderella story (which it almost already is except without the prince charming that will never come) she is my fairy godmother.

We spend the day reorganizing the books, cleaning up after everyone, and checking people out. It's nice to not have to worry about someone looking over my shoulder, someone yelling at me for nothing, or someone demanding countless things.

"Thank you." I revel in the thank you that I get every night from Esme from a day's work.

I smile, "I love it here."

She narrows her eyes at me. "If anything ever happens in that house that is beyond something you can handle you tell me child."

I nod my head. "They are all just big bullies. I turn 17 next month. One more year after that and I am free. She will have to give me my college fund and I will never see them again."

"Good." She hugs me again before I leave. "We will do something special for your birthday. When does school start?"

Ugh. "Next week." School and I have a love hate relationship. I love the work. I am a good student. I hate the student body. There is nothing but stuck up bitches, touchy feely hormonal boys, and my stepsisters. I always blend in as much as possible. We go to the local prep school. There would be nothing less for my stepsisters, and with me, well I guess Renee needed to hold up appearances.

"Keep your head up." Esme says. "You are going places."

I give her one more hug before walking back out the doors to my truck. Going places. I hope so. I have one of the best GPA's in the school and I keep away from everyone. I blend in with the uniforms nicely and I usually only get picked on by Rose. I am the school freak, but it's easier for me to hide amongst the masses when no one wants to be your friend. Rosalie is queen bee and no one would ever defy her by talking to me. That's fine. I get to concentrate on schoolwork, leave for the day, and head to the library before rushing home to make dinner. It's what gets me through this hell I am stuck in.

I get home in plenty of time to slave over the stove, but I go for simple spaghetti instead. I heat the oven and throw in the rolls as the water starts to boil. I let the spaghetti cook and the sauce simmer as I put together a salad.

I bring everything out to the table before calling up the stairs that dinner is ready. I made myself a plate at the kitchen counter. I am not allowed to sit in the dining hall with everyone else. I mean how could they stomach to eat with me around? Pssht.

I hear foots steps fall down the steps as Renee comes through the kitchen instead of going around. "Eat with us Isabella."

My mouth falls open and I rack my brain to figure out what I have done. What punishment I will get today.

"Close your mouth Isabella. And you aren't in trouble, just come on." She rolls her eyes before walking past me into the next room.

I grab my plate and salad bowl and shakily take them into the next room. Renee takes the head of the table with Rose and Alice on each side of her. Emmett is sitting beside Rose and I gratefully take a seat next to Alice.

"What is the trash doing eating with us?" Rose sneers.

"Babe." Emmett hisses. I give him a half smile. I am use to it.

"Rose. I invited Isabella to eat with us." She smirks. I know this can't be good. "I have news for all of you."

Rose huffs. Even if Renee has news, it's usually told to me separately and the usual advice is to stay out of it or out of her way. I shrug my shoulders letting everyone know that I have no idea and really, I am just as appalled as the rest. I don't want to eat with them.

"There is someone new in town." Renee starts with a big smile on her face. I inwardly groan. This means there is a man, in town, and he is rich. "They moved here a couple weeks ago and I ran into the new doctor at the store."

She chuckles. "Oh I forgot that part. There is a new doctor in town."

I am confused. What does this have to do with me eating with them?

"I invited him and his two sons over for dinner tomorrow night." Her smile turns into a glare as she looks at me. "Unfortunately, the good doctor heard about my three children," she sneers at the word three. "You Isabella are going to be eating with us, and I swear you will be on your best behavior. If anything goes wrong you will never see that precious college fund of yours."

I gulp. I know she means it. "I could make up an excuse. Say I have to work."

She cuts me off with a palm to the table. "I already said you would be there. You will be there and nothing will go wrong."

Shit. "Okay. I promise."

She turns her smile on Rose. "Wait until you see this man Rosalie. He is perfection."

I shakily clear my throat. "May I be excused?"

She waves her hand dismissing me, not even bothering to look in my direction.

This is much worse than I thought. If one thing goes wrong, anything goes wrong; she will take that college fund. And I am under 18, and she is my guardian legally. It would legally be within her right to use that to "take care" of my needs. She has warned me before, but never as a punishment.

I walk to the kitchen in a daze. I clean up and ignore the voices floating from the other room. I can't imagine losing that money. It's what gets me through each day, the fact that I will get out of this house and out of this town.

"Bella?" Alice asks timidly from the doorway.

I turn towards her not really seeing her. "Yeah?"

"Don't worry. Everything will go fine." She gives me a small smile. I like this Alice, she is rare, but it shows that at least one of them has a heart built out of anything but dead coal.

I try to give her a small smile in turn. "Thanks." I turn away and go to my room.

Everything has to go fine. I won't let her take that money from me.

Tomorrow comes too quickly. I run home from the library super early from stating my fears to Esme. It was nice to get it off my chest, but it still didn't take away the fear or panic.

"I wish I could get you out of there!" Esme half yelled.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I need that money. I have about a year left. I can do it." I take her hand in mine and squeeze.

I tried to be brave when I told her everything would be fine when I left her. I have to keep telling myself that. It's just that I always get in trouble for things that aren't my fault. The littlest thing could go wrong and I am dead.

I take a deep breath before starting dinner. I make a full meal of beef wellington, mashed potatoes, green bean casserole, glazed carrots, and even an apple pie for dessert. Renee didn't ask for something specific and beef wellington is the fanciest thing I know how to make. I never usually make sides with it, but I didn't want to push any buttons so I made a few to choose from. I hope it's okay.

I hear the doorbell ring as I sit the last dish on the table. My heart starts pounding and I feel the panic set in. Nothing can go wrong. I keep that up through my mind, a mantra to get me through dinner.

I take one deep breath before going out to meet everyone at the door. Emmett has joined us. I thank God for something small. Rose is better around him. My temper might stay at bay. I know she will push my buttons tonight, try to make me screw up.

Renee opens the door with a sweeping motion. "Carlisle I am so glad you could join us!"

"It was our pleasure Renee." He says with a kiss to her cheek.

I hold my gag reflex off as I take in the good doctor. Renee was right, he is handsome, above and beyond handsome. He has slick blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and he looks like he works out, no gut. He looks young to, younger than Renee anyway.

"These are my boys," he gestures to his right, "Edward and Jasper."

I hear Alice whimper as my gaze settles on the two tall boys beside him. My breath catches and my eyes go wide. Edward, Mr. Adonis himself is standing in my foyer. This is not good. I look over Jasper as well and see he looks just as good looking. Honey blond hair, those blue eyes, and tall/lean like Edward. I follow Alice's gaze and see it's Jasper that made her whimper.

Edward smirks and opens his mouth, looking at me. I frantically shake my head no behind Renee's back. My eyes fly to Carlisle and thank God he hasn't seen me. My eyes fly back to Edward and he snaps his mouth shut and turns a quizzically eyebrow in the air.

"Later." I mouth.

His smile grows fully and I inwardly groan. That is not what I meant.

"These are my daughters," Renee says with a smile, "Rosalie and Alice." She pauses as if I am a mere afterthought. "And this is my stepdaughter, Isabella."

"Hello Ladies." Carlisle says with a smile for each of us. "It's nice to meet you all."

"Right this way." She says as she leads us all. "I made beef wellington. I hope that is alright?" And I want to punch her already.

"That's lovely Renee." Carlisle says.

We each take a seat around the table. Carlisle and Renee at each end. Emmett, Rose, and Edward on one side. Jasper, Alice, and myself on the other. We all fill our plates before any conversation gets started. My stomach is in knots, so I more pick and push my food around more than anything. I keep my head down in hopes no one will talk to me.

"How do you and your sons like Forks, doctor?" Renee asks.

He chuckles. "It takes some getting used to after living in Chicago, but I think it will be a nice change from the bustling city."

"So, Isabella, is it?" Edward asks directing his question at me.

My eyes go wide, and I mange to squeak out, "Bella."

He smirks. "Okay Bella. Do you go to Forks Prep?"

I nod daring a glance at Renee. She does not look happy.

I point to Rose and Alice. "Yes we all do." Hoping he, will take notice of the beautiful girls next to me and leave me out of it.

"What grade?"

I want to cry. "11th."

"Hmm." He taps a finger on his lips. "Jasper and I are seniors. I was wondering if you would be able to show us around on Monday."

And there goes my college fund. "They have welcoming parties for that kind of stuff. Alice is on the committee. Aren't you Alice?" I give her a pointed look.

"Oh yes!" She says excitedly looking at Jasper. "I will give you a tour before your first class and make sure you find your way around!" And from then on she starts to tell them all about Forks Prep and I am happy to be out of the conversation. I sneak a glance at Renee. She is looking at Alice proudly, hopefully forgetting about me.

The conversation seems to flow fine between different parties and I mange to stay out of it. The meal is all over and I offer to go get the dessert after clearing the plates. Edward jumps up to help me. "I've got it, thanks." I snap.

He helps anyways. We go into the kitchen to deposit the old plates.

"Why don't you want anyone to know that you know me?" Edward asks with a grin.

"I don't know you." I say as I stack up dessert plates and pull the pie out of the oven and a carton of vanilla bean ice cream out of the fridge.

I take my time putting a slice on each plate, a scoop of ice cream, and drizzle caramel that I made earlier over the top.

"Wow you go all out don't you?" He laughs at me.

I shrug and move past him carrying as many plates as I can. It takes us a couple trips, thankfully without any words.

"Wow this looks lovely Isabella." Carlisle says.

"Yes, it does." Renee adds with a bit of venom in her voice.

I gulp. "Thank you."

Rosalie then pipes up. "There is a bon fire down at the beach tomorrow. A back-to-school, end-of-summer party. The two of you are welcome to come." Rose says all this with an air that she doesn't care either way. She probably doesn't, but she always likes to impress Renee and keep her title of favorite daughter.

"Really?" Edward says. "Are you going Bella?"

My eyes dart to my plate. I never am invited to those things. Not by anyone.

Rose chuckles and there is mirth in her voice. "Silly. Isabella doesn't have any friends. Why would she be invited?"

And I want to die. I feel my cheeks heat up. I tighten my fists and count to five in my head. I can't snap back and I can't let her words affect me.

"Wh—" Edward starts and my eyes fly to his, widen, and plead that he doesn't say anything. He shakes his head and looks at Rose. "Thanks for the invite, but I still have things to finish up before school on Monday."

I breathe a sigh of relief. I can feel Rose and Renee shooting daggers at me. They probably figured he would laugh with them and explain to the table that he could see why I wouldn't be invited. I mean look at me. I'm plain.

I shake my head to rid the evil thoughts.

"Are you busy tomorrow Bella?" Edward asks and man the kid just won't let it go. He is Adonis incarnate. Why is he picking on me?

"Yes." I say without looking at him. "I have work."

"Oh." This seems to surprise him. "Where do you work?"

"The library. I will be there all day." I add.

He nods his head. I can feel his eyes on me as the rest of them finish their meals. This dinner was a disaster.

"Thank you Renee." Carlisle says with a smile. "We had a.. lovely evening."

She nods her head and steps forward. She pushes her boobs up in his direction. "Thank you for coming." She kisses his cheek, leaving her lips on his cheek longer than is appropriate and I try not to gag.

He gives her a tight smile before saying goodnight and leaving.

The panic starts again as Renee turns a glare on me. "Idiot child. You can't get through one simple dinner without embarrassment can you?"

I don't know how to reply. "Ugh.. go to your room." She says before storming away.

I gladly listen and high tail it in there. I make sure I close and lock my bedroom door before the tears flow.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**Please review let me know if I can do anything to improve.**

**Or just let me know what you liked about it. Thanks.**

**No promises on updates, but I will try my best.**

**This story is more for me to let loose, but I am glad for the readers and opinions.**

**Thank you!**


End file.
